


A Winter's Ball

by Jen425



Series: Hamgelica Role Reversal [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, Pre-Relationship, this stupidly slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Another meeting of Alexander and Angelica





	A Winter's Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh.

Alexander… didn’t actually see Angelica again for over a year, and even those moments had ended after she discovered his adopted family name.

 

But, then…

 

1780, a winter’s ball, and the Schuyler Sisters were the up-and-coming stars.

 

Alexander was just glad that the pressure was finally off of Maria, his sister didn’t share the passion for war and politics that himself and their adopted parents held.

 

“Miss Schuyler,” he said as he went to say hello, “Despite our conversations, it seems this may be the first time that we’ve met so casually since our spat over my name.”

 

Angelica smiled at him, but it was slightly tinged with… something. He didn’t know.

 

“Of course,” she said, “I take it that you enjoy such events as this as much as I do, Mr. Washington?”

 

He smiled in reply and tried to hide his grimace.

 

“I still prefer Hamilton, and would never wish to make my adopted family a selling point of myself,” he said, “And you’ll find, Miss Schuyler, that my answer depends very much on how much  _ you _ enjoy them because any assumptions I have about you often prove false… so, Miss Schuyler, what do  _ you _ think of this gathering?”

 

Angelica scoffed.

 

“My Sisters and I may enjoy this,” she said. “But many of our fellow soldiers are here to find a rich man or woman to get ahead through, and nothing more.”

 

She made a pointed glance at… at her own Sister? Why was she looking at Peggy like that?

 

Well, he had heard that she was going a different way than Angelica and Eliza.

 

“But obviously not yourself?” he asked her, teasing. Her smile returned, this time with less of the… something.

 

“No,” she said. “As advantageous as such a thing would be, I would never marry simply to propel myself forwards.”

 

“Then you are a better woman than many of the people in this room.”

 

Angelica laughed.

 

“I hope not,” she said, “Or I would worry for the future of America.”

 

Alexander shook his head. Every one of their short conversations only made Angelica Schuyler more interesting.

 

“I wouldn’t,” he said, “Not if we can lead it.”

 

And then Angelica was swept back into the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@flaim-ita](https://flaim-ita.tumblr.com/)


End file.
